


Back Then, When things were Better.

by BeeKinnie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Everyone kinda needs a hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give them a hug, Hurt No Comfort, Ill tag more things when I get the first or only chapter out, Other, before tommy gets out of exile, i think, please, uhhh how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKinnie/pseuds/BeeKinnie
Summary: The members of the Dream SMP decided to think back to the time before the wars and arguing was around. Back when Tubbo still walked around with the bees, or when Wilbur would sing songs to the other members. When Sapnap and George argued over who was Dreams favorite or when Tommy would annoy everyone for fun.Now, Though, Tubbo hardly trusted anymore, afraid he'd be betrayed or hurt by the ones he looked up to. Now, Wilbur was a ghost with no memory of the way he manipulated and traumatized the ones he loved. Now, Friendships were torn apart and Promises were broken. Now, the smp wasn't such a happy and bubbly world, but a place filled with fire and gunshots, arguing and crying.If only they could go back. Back then, when things were better.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Pretty sure theres more but I'll add em later, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I wrote this for fun, its probably bad tbh. Everyone is gonna be ooc and shit like that, oh no fbiwdjnlkmsql
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy !

Tubbo sighed, staring down at the papers that rested messily on his desk. Earlier, he'd convinced himself to start on the stack of paperwork that sat neatly in the corner of the room, but he wasn't doing too well with it. The reason being his mind was everywhere. All he could think about was the recent events that led him to this stupid presidency. The war, Jschlatt, and how everyone turned on him when he needed it most. He was probably scared, even though he didn't show it, when everyone was in the dirty and ruined van. He wondered if he was happy, now that he was far from the conflict. He thought about how everyone cheered when they won, and how they were ready to clean up the reminders of his execution. Then he remembers Technoblade turning on everyone, with Dream announcing him as the traitor. He remembers shaking in fear as the withers flew above them, and the screams of everyone when L'Manburg began to explode from every direction. He remembers Tommy making sure he was okay, and protecting him from the attacks of everything and everyone. He remembers Tommy. 

Tommy.

Ever since he exiled Tommy, he hasn't felt the same. He still can't believe he'd done the only thing he never thought he'd do, and that was exile his best friend. He sighed again, looking up at the chipped, wooden door. As he continued to stare at the door, his head became fuzzy and his thoughts were clouded. His breathing became heavy and fast, and he felt like his throat was closing up. His vision grew blurry and his eyes threatened tears. _No, now's not the time,_ He thought, standing up from the office chair, wiping his eyes with his arm. _You don't need to think about that, he's gone now and everything will be peaceful._ He couldn't help the small part of him that doubted that as he walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door nob, _a walk will be nice_ , he thinks. He turns the nob, and walks out. Letting out a loud, shaky, breath he begins walking down the path of New L'manburg. 


	2. Theres happy memorys, but even those can make you sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo thinks about the old days, where he and Tommy goofed off and when he'd chase the Bees. Sadly, things have changed and no one feels as free as before. Tubbo can't help but wonder if anyone will be there to comfort him as he cries from the pain of the present. Luckily, someone does show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, two chapters in one day, woo hoo. Only because it was kinda fun man. Enjoy!

Tubbo walks along the path, looking and touching everything that his eyes wonder over. Eventually, he gets to a very familiar bench. His eyes scan the simple bench, carved and shaped from oak wood. He walks closer, his hands reaching up to trace every indent and rough edge of the wooden seating area. He removed his hand, and instead focused on the empty jukebox that rested on the edge of the cliff. He felt himself tearing up as he remembers all the nights he spent sitting here with Tommy, watching the sunrise. He remembers listening to the soft music of Tommy's disks, as they chatted and giggled at each others stupid jokes.

Sighing, Tubbo sits on the bench, staring off into the distance. "What would Tommy say right now...?" Tubbo says quietly says, looking away from the dark sky, and down at his hands. He fidgets and picks at the tips of his fingers, brows furrowing as he thinks. _You'd know exactly what Tommy thinks if you hadn't exiled him_ , a voice in the back of his head says. He grunts in frustration because he knows its true. It's only after a little bit of thinking and fidgeting that he notices the sudden wetness on his cheeks. He lifts a hand up to touch his face gently, rubbing away the tear that falls as he does so. He sniffs, focusing on the ground, trying to wipe away any salty droplets that escape his eyes. They only seem to fall faster, snot dripping down from his nose. After a little bit, he stops trying as small sobs escape his lips. He curls up, falling onto his side, letting out a weak cry of pain as he hits his head on the hard wood of the seat. His thoughts are flooded of memories of Tommy and him, making him regret his every decision leading up to this point.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he's been crying, but it felt like forever. He hugs his knees closer to his chest, nails digging into his skin. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears someone say, "Tubbo?" very innocently. That caused him to immediately recognize it as Wilburs, if the accent didn't already give it away. He watches as the ghost slowly comes towards his shaking form, and looks at him, a look of concern crossing his face. "You okay?" Ghostbur asks, floating closer to the younger. Tubbo hesitantly sits up, looking up at him, "Wilbur I- I miss Tommy.." he says, looking at the cold, grass floor once again. Ghostbur takes a seat next to the shorter of the two, opening his arms for him. He smiles at the look Tubbo gives him in return, both knowing that Tubbo couldn't actually hug Wilbur, seeing as, he's a Ghost and all. Ghostburs smile fades slowly, before he speaks, "I know, I know, now's not the time for jokes," He looks at Tubbos tear stained face before adding, "but it looks like you could use them." Tubbo sighs, looking at the ghost of Wilbur just a little bit longer, before looking back down. "I really miss him, Wilbur, I truly do. It's just- I was scared, we fought so hard to get L'Manburg back, to rebuild it up from ruins, and then he went and fucked it up." Tubbo says, tears filling his eyes again. Ghostbur stares at him for a second, thinking of what to say. In the end he can't think of anything so he pulls up his inventory before shoving something in the small boys hand, "Here, take some blue!" Tubbo looks at the thing in his hand, a bit surprised, before looking back at Wilbur, a small giggle escaping his lips. 

Tubbo and Ghostbur talk a while longer, before both heading off to do their own thing. The next day, Tubbo wakes up, the conversation pushed far back in his mind. He pulls the chair to his desk, before taking a seat and starting another long day of work and stupid arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, yay, I wrote shit. Hope you enjoyed, yay! Love you <3


	3. Updating Schedule :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update schedule so you know when to expect an update on anything I write

So, Since my parents aren't together,,,, Heres the update schedule :

I go to my Fathers every other week, so I definitely won't be updating for a full week sometimes, but heres how it'll be at my mums

Monday - yes  
Tuesday - No, unless I feel like it cause I'm bored  
Wednesday - Yup!  
Thursday - Nope, not even if I feel like it aha,,,,, Okay maybe  
Friday - Probably not, thats the day I transition from my mums to my dads

Honestly, I want to post daily, but I have school and such, so I can't,,, But obviously I want to- I just thought I'd say when to expect one, If I dont update that day, kick me

Thats all :))

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you got to the end, nice man, I applaud you! ily <3


End file.
